Strategy Guide/Complete Mirror Earth
The following are strategies for the Complete Mirror Earth Scenario. Please feel free to add your own strategies, tips, and Q&A here: Strategy 1 Please note that cheats, while they will make the game easier, will not allow the achievement to become unlocked. Start as Neurax Worm Recommended Genes: *ATP Boost *Suppression *Extremophile *Trans-Stasis *Darwinist #The key to this strategy is to evolve as soon as you have the points to do so, and to allow mutations to occur. Don't bother devolving unless the symptom is deadly (such as Suicide). #Before you start anywhere, evolve Concertina Locomotion, Undulatory Locomotion, Eggs 1, and Eggs 2. #Select the United States. Conditions are Poor and Rural. Evolve Genetic Swap as soon as possible. This pairs well with Darwinist. #Once you have the proper amount of DNA Points, evolve Air 1 (8 DNA points) and Water 1 (9 DNA points). #Follow this up with Air 2 and 3 (takes 11 DNA points and 18 DNA points, respectively). #Evolve Bird 1, Insect 1, and Rodent 1 as soon as you can. Bird 1 is one of the best transmissions to easily infect other countries. #Evolve Mutative Regeneration 1 and 2. This will increase the mutation rate of your disease. #Evolve Trojan Planes 1. #Once you've gotten to some of the richer countries, evolve Drug Resistance 1. #Evolve Water 2 and 3 to increase infectiveness in Poor countries such as UK. #If necessary, send Trojan Planes to Central Europe, Central Africa, and China (or Central Asia). Infecting those areas will allow you to infect multiple countries by border infect. If a country like Morocco shuts you out, no problem. Just let Suppression and the Transmissions do their work. #Evolve Trojan Planes 2 and 3 if you feel you're not infecting countries fast enough. Infect islands in this order: Caribbean, Greenland, Madagascar, New Guinea, Philippines, New Zealand, and Iceland. Japan, Indonesia, and Australia are easily accessible by either plane or boat, and Australia's usually among the first to get infected, so it's not a factor. #Take all necessary steps to stall the cure effort. Evolve Genetic Hardening 1, and Genetic ReShuffle 1 if necessary. #Evolve symptoms as necessary up to Transcendence. One way is to evolve your way from Frontal Mesh. Evolve Immaturity, Mania, Obsession and Devotion. Transcendence may mutate on its own, along with Adoration. #Once every country's been infected, send all your remaining Trojan Planes to anywhere that your plague seems to be spreading slowly, particularly Greenland and Iceland. #At this point, the cure effort should be slowing down to a snail's pace, so don't evolve any more Genetic Reshuffles unless the cure effort gets to 95%. #If Aggression or Suicide mutates, evolve Corpse Feeder 1 and 2. Be sure to also evolve Cold 2 so you don't get hung up on Greenland or Canada. #Wait patiently. This is the part that takes a long time. You may have to re-infect Greenland and Iceland if all your hosts in those countries die off. As long as you have one or two lethal symptoms, die-off in other countries is not a concern. Trojan Roamers 1 and 2 will augment this re-infection. #It will only be a matter of time before the entire world is infected. Only a few days later, you win. Everyone submits to/worships the Neurax Worm. Please note that I did this strategy onBrutal, so some steps may become unnecessary on Casual or Normal. Category:Strategy Category:Achievements Category:Scenarios Category:Neurax Worm